Late Night Walk and a Suprise!
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Artemis and Wally are dating FINALLY! They take a late night walk and bring a small suprise back. I cute little.. Im not ruining the story, jsut read it!
1. They find a ?

**Late Night Walk and a Surprise!**

**Hope you like it! Love you all, especially Ygirl, ****Sami Padfoot Weasley, Sakuralinh, and BleakRemeberance. Love others I didn't mention and especially reviewers ;). Lets not forget my only reviewer for Secret Dating! Love you! Keep reading I'll update soon **

**June 17****th**** Happy Harbor Park, 11:00pm**

Artemis and Wally decided to take a late night walk together. They decided to start dating after they realized how compatible and how much chemistry they had together. The rest of the Young Justice team was bombarding them with questions and Artemis and Wally needed a little break from them and a little alone time with each other. They took the walk to get away from the crazy. It was a chilly June night as they walked through the park.

Artemis: So peaceful after being back at the mountain.

Wally: Yeah, and I finally get some alone time with you. HE said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Artemis: Back a couple months ago, did you ever think that we would ever end up boyfriend and girlfriend?

Wally: Well, when I saw you I got to admit you were very attractive, but I still couldn't get over the fact that you took Roy's place on the team, and well you seeming like the replacement for him.

Artemis: Your first impression wasn't the best either. You came in with all that beach stuff. I admit you looked good in your swim trunks, but I hated you because you judged me as soon as I got there. As soon as you heard that I was taking Roy's place you started insulting me and hating me. Bialya is a good example. You had no idea who I was and you helped me, you called me beautiful twice and you held my hand when you knew I was scared. You saw me for who I really was just because we lost our memories. You treated me like a person. You even said I was pretty when you never say anything like that.

Wally: Everything I did was true and how I really felt. I really liked you and I still do. I just didn't have the alls to ask you out at first. Then I thought what the hell, I'll do it and maybe she would say yes, and you did. Ever since then I never have been happier.

Artemis: Long story short I love you, but yet hate you.

Wally: Exactly! He kissed her cheek.

Artemis: Do you here that? _BARK BARK BARK_

Wally: Yeah, it sounds like a little bark. _BARK BARK_

Artemis: Look it's a little Black Lab puppy! How cute!

Wally: Where did he come from?

Artemis: It's a girl Wally.

Wally: How do yo… Oh!

Artemis: Now what should we name her?

Wally: Arty!

Artemis: What and I told you not to call me that anymore!

Wally: We name her Arty.

Artemis: That sounds like a good name. Lets get back, so we can show the rest of team. Man she is so cute.

Wally: That is why Arty is the best name for her

Artemis: Thanks Wally, you actually are not that bad.

Wally: I knew you couldn't resist my charm for to much longer.

Artemis: And there is the old Wally!

Wally: HEY! Artemis runs away laughing.

**June 17****th**** The Mountain, 12:01 pm**

Wally West/ Kid Flash 0852

Artemis Crock/ Artemis goddess of the Hunt 0853

Unknown other object detected

Megan: What do you guys have?

Artemis: It is Arty

Robin: Arty?

Artemis: She is me and Wally's puppy.

Wally: We found her in the park all alone and whimpering, we named it Arty because Artemis doesn't like being called that so I will call her that. He said pointing to her.

Robin: Cute, where Is she gonna sleep?

Artemis: My room, sometimes Wally's.

Kaldur: Good!

Conner: I hate dogs.

Megan: Why Conner?

Conner: I just do, hey I think Robo is gonna be jealous.

Megan: He hangs around you and you hate dogs so there shouldn't be a problem.

Conner: Good point.

Artemis: Come on Arty lets show you to your room and get some sleep, night guys, come on Wally.

Robin: Why is he going?

Artemis: Cuz, stop asking questions. They walk to her room.

** Artemis's Room!**

Artemis and Wally walked to her room and got a blanket and laided the sleeping Arty on it. They then laided on her bed and talked quietly.

Wally: Now, this is how it should be.

Artemis: Exactly, now hush and sleep.

Wally, whatever you say Beautiful! Night Arty

**Awwww.. Wasn't that sweet, don't worry I will write a sequel! There will be some more oneshot stories ahead. Titled Drabbles and Oneshots for my enjoyment. Love you all, Really appreciate reviews! Keep reviewing and I hate Robin and Wally slashs, no offense peeps. Thanks again**

** _Nat_ Cheetah me!**


	2. AN

HI EVREYONE, I will be leaving for Vegas tomorrow at 4:00 in the morning, I wont be back for 8 days. I will have to stop writing so. I will write when I get back though, I appreciate all you reviews and all. Love you all!


End file.
